


Sheild Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sheild Life

Clints life starts like everyone elses.  
He is a baby,  
Then a child.  
But unlike most people,   
His Daddy doesn't love him.  
His daddy beats him.  
He has a brother, Barney,   
Who loves him and protects him.

His childhood is a whirl,  
Of shouts and abuse.  
It's full of fear,  
And nightmares.  
Then his parents die,  
And he and Barney are sent to,   
Foster homes,  
They don't like it,  
So they run,  
And join a circus.

He enjoys the circus.  
It is colourful.  
It is excitable.   
He learns to shoot the bow.  
He becomes a star.  
But then he is betrayed.  
By his brother.   
It hurts him.

He becomes a mercenary.   
He becomes an assassin.   
Killing people for money.  
He is feared.  
He is beyond redemption.   
Then comes a Shield agent.   
He offers a second chance.   
Clint tierd, accepts it,  
Since it is this or death.   
Now he is a Shield agent.  
Still feared,  
But also respected.


End file.
